


Complete Surrender

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first meet at the Rehabilitation center in Germany through their trainer. Kagome's there because while in a tennis tournament a boy who was trying desperately to win shuddering the bones in her right hand and a bone in her shoulder. Tezuka was there for his shoulder. When Kagome leaves she tells Tezuka she will be there for the finals cheering him on. She also had the chance at meeting his teammates when they came and visited and they got along great. They also had an idea that there was something was going on between them that they weren't telling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Surrender

Chapter One:

Kagome looked around her room, from laying on her bed. She was bored again. It had been three months since she had entered this place. Three whole months in a foreign country, not knowing anyone. Well, almost anyone. The only person she knows here is her trainer, and she isn't around here a whole lot.

Getting up from the bed, Kagome went over and sat at her desk, picking up a pencil and finding a clean peace of paper she began to write. She hadn't written a letter to her friends in Japan for a while and they were probably wondering how she was doing, she was also curious on how they were.

_Dear Everyone,_

_How are you guys, I haven't heard from anyone for a while and I haven't called or written either. I miss you all and hope everything is going well. I wish I could be there to cheer you all on in the tournament. I am healing, but slowly, and will be back in Japan for the finals, and that's a promise. I hope none of you are not giving Gen-chan and Sei-chan any trouble, and that means you three, Akaya, Marui, Nieo , I know what a handful you three are. If I come back and hear anything, just you wait, the devil will look like an angel when I'm done with you!_

_Akaya if I hear anything about you hurting your opponents, ohhhhh, just you wait it **WILL**  be **HELL**  when I get back to Japan and see you...lets just let your imagination think of the rest..._

_As for you Nieo, if any of your tricks get out of hand you know what will happen! I don't want a repeat of what you did in our first years in the girls locker room, and you know what I'm talking about!_

_And you Marui, don't get yourself into too much trouble pleeeeaaassssseee! And study while your at it, and don't you be snickering Akaya, cause I'm guessing you need to study as well. You too Nieo!_

_As for eveyone else I hope you are all doing well! I miss you and can't wait to see you again. Its boring here, and I reeeeaaaalllyyyy miss my bodyguards...hehe... there are a lot of those guys you warned me about before I left but I used ' that trick'. I guess most of you don't know what it is...you can thank Nieo for it...! But it's a big help!_

_I hope to see you all real soon. Good luck on your surgery Sei-chan!_

_Lots of love,_

_Your manager and friend Kagome_

She missed everyone; it felt like forever since she had seen them. Phone calls and letters only did so much for someone. Kagome wanted to be able to hug them, laugh with them. She wanted to go see them play in person, not the taps she had them recording for her so she could watch when she got back.

 _'I have only a month left._ ' Kagome thought to herself. She had to keep reminding herself of that. She wanted to be free and play tennis again.

Tennis was everything to her.

It was the one thing she loved to death. Something she would or hoped to make a career out of.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she put the pen down, Kagome lifted the letter and started to fold it before slipping it into an envelope that already had an address on it. After closing the said envelope, putting a stamp on it, she stood and left her room to drop the letter off in the mail box.

Just as she stepped out, the familiar face of her trainer came up looking at her with a smile.

"Ahh Kagome there you are, I was hopeing you could spare some time." Akira, said as he walked up to her. He has a small smile on his face as he approched her.

Kagome smiled, "Of course, what do you need?" She was curious, he didn't asked or favors that often. When he did ask for favors it was usually important...that or he was too busy.

She guessed he was busy today...there had been two arrivals last night and from what she heard another one was coming today sometime.

"I would like you to show are new guest around, if you don't mind" Akira said, a boyish smile on his face as he directed her to a room.

"I don't mind at all." Kagome was happy to help; she knew what it was like being the new person here. It isn't very fun...not at all.

Akira nodded his thanks before opening the door beckoning Kagome to fallow, when Kagome entered she was greeted with someone she didn't think she would see her.

_"Kunimitsu..."_

**Author's Note:**

> bwahahah its a cliffy! Hehe if you wanna know what happens you have to review!* snickers* well hope you all liked it. I am getting back into POT if one can't tell...^-^


End file.
